Two Loves, One Heart
by Trippnfall
Summary: Kagome has one heart to give, but two loves. What will she do? InuK SessK
1. Chapter 1

"No, I don't want to!" Kagome said shrieking.

"You're going to whether you like it or not, wench!" InuYasha said.

"I have a name! Not wench! Ka-go-me! Kagome!" Kagome yelled. Everyone stared at the hanyou and miko.  
"Feh."

While Kagome and InuYasha were still bickering whether or not to do laundry, the laundry door slammed open, and none other than Sesshomaru walked in.

"InuYasha, lend me your tetsusaiga." Kagome spoke under her breath.

"Okay." said a confused InuYasha while handing Kagome his sword.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let's go in the plant room. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, shippo, you all stay here!" she said while addressing each one of them.

Kagome walked out of the laundry room with Sesshomaru on foot behind her. Kagome arrived at the plant room and became very cautious.

"You wont fight me." A calm Sesshomaru said.

"Bet me." Said Kagome fiercely while getting into a fighting stance. "Oooh, I have an idea! Lower your sword then I will tell you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and relaxed while setting down his sword. "Yes? I'm listening."

"How about we scream and act like we're hurting each other?" spoke a cheerful Kagome.

"Hmm, actually, I like that." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Really?" Kagome said ecstatically.

Then out of nowhere came a green and yellow smoke cloud. Kagome jumped dropping the sword and latched onto Sesshomaru. Feeling quite pleased with a gorgeous girl on him, he also held onto her leaving his sword behind also. They suddenly passed out holding on to each other.

Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open and she was back in the feudal era...with SESSHOMARU?!?! Her head was on his shoulder; they were in a beautiful clearing. Finally awoken to reality, she heard a beating, beating of the heart, Sesshomaru's heart. She laid her hand on his chest, and started rubbing (he was wearing clothes, yet no armor.( ¬¬'')) He sighed then he started purring.(if dogs can purr...(--')) He was not the cold hearted demon of the Western Lands, he was a warm hearted fellow, who was very much enjoying Kagome's company. For the first time in his life, he found love.

(Oooh! Fluffy! So cute!)

Finished with the first chapter of my fanfic! YAY! =) R&R

Hope you like it! Adios! –Trippnfall


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked up and realized he was awake while she was doing that. He had a smirk on his face (hehehe).

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? And why did you come to my home?" asked Kagome getting up and blushing like a mad man (...err...woman.)

"Why? Why am I being so nice to you, hmmm, lets see. When you grabbed onto me when that smoke cloud came, I felt something I never felt before, I felt comfort. I came to your house to speak with you."

"About?" questioned a confused Kagome.

"I've watched you since you first came here to the feudal era, and I've adored your very content personality. You're also very beautiful."

Kagome just sat there blushing; she didn't know what to say.

'Does he like me? Did he just confess his love to—' Kagome got cut off in thought when Sesshomaru spoke.

"I've really grown to love you. But I will not commit myself to a person, unless they are willing to be my mate, and wanting to. They also have to be in love with me. My brother has also grown to like you. I've known this for quite a while."

Kagome was shocked at this sudden information, InuYasha liked her, and so did Sesshomaru. She could barely take all this in, she started to feel lightheaded and passed out. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. "Kagome, wake up!" (Notice how she's always in distress (——'))

**Later that day**

Kagome woke up to ear shattering music and InuYasha's whining. She immediately sprang up and turned off the loud music. InuYasha sighed in relief. Kagome walked over to him and started rubbing his ears to let him know she was sorry.(even though it wasn't her fault...=)

Sango walked up to Kagome and handed her the remote.

"Sorry, I accidentally sat on it, and I couldn't turn it off." Said an apologetic Sango.

"It's okay...where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's waiting at the shrine, he wants to talk to you."

"What does Sesshomaru want with you Kagome?" asked a pissed off InuYasha.

(() Folks! I've done it again. Second Chapter! W00T!) –Trippnfall R&R Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't you mind your own business?" Kagome said calmly trying to hold her anger back.

"When it's my brother, then no! Don't you remember all the times he's tried to kill you? Can I just make sure he doesn't hurt you, by going with you?" InuYasha stated.

"Yes, I remember, and he's not going to hurt me! We...talked about...stuff." Kagome said shyly.

"What kind of stuff?" InuYasha pondered hoping Sesshomaru didn't tell him that he likes her.

"Just...stuff. Now I'm going to meet Sesshomaru. I'll be back later, and I will cook some ramen for you."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Not if I can help it! SIT!!!" Kagome yelled then walked away hmphing.... (What a funny word 'hmphing' =D heeheehee!())

"Bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch! Sit boy!"

She watched as InuYasha went face first into the dirt.

"Fine, wench." InuYasha got up and spoke under his breath.

Kagome walked around to the shrine and started singing while going to the Goshinbuku tree and sitting down. She stopped singing and started thinking about earlier. 'I wonder where that green/yellow cloud came from. What does Sesshomaru want? Should I listen to InuYasha? Would Sesshomaru hurt me? No, he loves me, right? But what about InuYasha?'

Realizing she had been there for over 20 minutes pondering, she got up and made her way to the shrine only to find a sleeping Sesshomaru. Making sure not to wake him, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away and brushed her hand across his cheek. She turned around and walked away and felt a hand on her wrist.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"You kissed me..." he said blushing a bit.

"Maybe you were dreaming, or I really did. I thought you were asleep." Kagome said blushing.

"I was, then I felt your lips and hand."

"Oh..."she spoke softly bringing her head down in shame.

"It's okay Kagome." Sesshomaru said, bringing his thumb and pointer finger up to her chin, making her head come up. "I liked it."

Kagome started giggling..."So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

(Finally got the third Chapter! I wrote this in school. Heheh. R&R! Adios! ())-Trippnfall


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes.... Kagome, I'm in love with you, well, erm, InuYasha and me are...we both want to mate you; you have to choose one of us. It's going to be hard because you like both of us."

"But why?! I barely even know both of you! I mean, I like you but I don't know if I love you! Same thing for InuYasha!"

"Kagome, I know you love one of us!"

"I love both of you! But not that way! I will tell you if and when I make a decision. I've got to go!"

Kagome walked away leaving Sesshomaru at the shrine. Arriving at the house and walking in towards the kitchen, InuYasha go up and greeted her. (Well kind of...)

"Kagome, what did Sesshomaru want? And where's my ramen?" InuYasha said pounding the table.

"InuYasha! We just talked! And I'll have your ramen ready soon! Sit down!"

"Kago-mhp!" InuYasha slammed to the ground, and tried to pick himself up.

"InuYasha! That was an accident! I promise! I'm so sorry!" Kagome ran to his side and comforted him.

"Huhmm." Sesshomaru cleared his throat and tried to stop this cute () moment.

Kagome got up while blushing and started finishing her ramen for her, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.

"Food's ready!" Kagome said putting the bowls on the table.

Shippo ran in with Sango, and Miroku ran in with a pleased look and a red handprint on his face. All were there except Sesshomaru; he must have gone back outside.

"Guys I'll be right back!" Kagome said heading out the door.

Kagome walked down to the shrine and started looking around but couldn't find Sesshomaru, so she made her way to the well, still no luck. She jumped in the well and the purple light surrounded her, then she made her way out of the well.

There she saw Sesshomaru standing there, back to her; he knew she was there. She flopped over the lip of the well and walked toward Sesshomaru. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt his muscles tighten then relax. She knew she was in love with him, but what about InuYasha?

(English II sucks, anyone out there never take it, unless you enjoy it. = R&R Hope you like it! Adios. )-Trippnfall


	5. Chapter 5

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing out here?"

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome. Kagome just stood there confused at his action.

"Kagome, do you know how it feels to be jealous?"

"Sesshomaru, I've had to deal with InuYasha and Kikyo, you know how jealous I got? I had to watch him kiss her, and he pleaded his love to her. My heart just broke. I've chosen who I love, but I don't want to tell you just yet. Come, let's eat. Your ramen is getting cold.... Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned Sesshomaru around and cupped his face in her hands.

"Would you like a hint?"

"Yes, I would."

Sesshomaru leaned down to cup Kagome's face in her hands and Kagome leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back. (I wish I was her right now.)

"You really do love me, don't you? You would never hurt me..." Kagome said looking shocked that Sesshomaru kissed her back.

"Yes, I do really love you. I would never hurt you. Where'd you get that idea?" Sesshomaru said confused.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure InuYasha still loves Kikyo, I'm positive. He'll be happy with her. But you know, I've got an identical cousin named Keiko. She is exactly like me, looks and everything. I could introduce her to him; she has been studying about demons, ones that were born from human looking demons. InuYasha would be perfect for her, and vice-versa."

"Good Idea, but what if I think she's you?"

"We have a different scent, at least I think so. Come on Sesshomaru, let's go eat!"

"Right."

They jumped in the well and got out and walked up to the house together looking around. Kagome loved Sesshomaru even though she still loves InuYasha. They arrived at the house and went in to eat their ramen that was getting cold. (This sucks, yeah I know...leave me alone...= )

They sat at the table, everyone else had gone to play video games with Sota, and so Sesshomaru and Kagome were all alone.

Kagome started eating, and Sesshomaru was watching her every bite. Noticing this, Kagome set down her chopsticks and looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"..."

(Finished! Oi! It sucks! I was too tired when I wrote this! I'll make another one soon! Enjoy! R&R () Adios!)-Trippnfall


	6. Chapter 6

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no just enjoying my food."

"You haven't touched it yet."

Sweat drop "You see, I've never had ramen...and I don't want to make you look like a bad cook if I don't like it." Sesshomaru continued. "I guess it wont hurt to try something new."

The phone rang and Kagome got up to answer it. Sesshomaru got his chopsticks and tasted the ramen and nearly at it all in one bite. Sesshomaru could hear Kagome talking to someone on a little black box, he tuned into their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kagome continued to talk to the mysterious box. "Really? When? Will you be here by tomorrow? Great! I'll see you later! Love you! Bye!"

Kagome returned to the table and sad down to finish her noodles.

"Oh Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"Save the small talk, so who was that you talked to, that you _loved_?"

"That was my cousin Keiko, duh!"

Hearing this, and speaking to Kagome like that he put his head down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He spoke with embarrassment showing in his voice.

"It's okay. I should be sorry for not telling you first hand."

Kagome got up and asked if Sesshomaru was finished and put the dishes in the sink and started washing them. Sesshomaru came up behind her hand wrapped his arm around her nearly causing Kagome to drop a plate and break it. (Yes, Sesshomaru has both arms, because this is my fanfic, and I like it this way. Get over it. )

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kagome put her arms on Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru let go of her and helped her with the dishes by drying them for her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said covering her mouth in shame. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

With that he was out the door in sadness. Oh how he missed Rin so much. It had only been a month since her death, and he couldn't save her because his Tenseiga had been stolen, so he had to watch her die right in front of him.

**Flashback**

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" Rin screamed while running away from Kouga's tribe, and Kouga himself.

"Stop running child! My pack hasn't eaten in days" Kouga said running after her as quick as he could, ever since his jewel shards had been taken away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?" Jaken said following Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, we have to get Rin, keep up!" Sesshomaru ran towards Kouga only to find his darling little Rin lying dead on the ground. He reached for his Tenseiga only to find it wasn't in it's sheath.

"My Tenseiga..." Sesshomaru looked shocked, then spoke "Naraku, damn you!"

**End Flashback**

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said letting a tear fall freely from his cheek.

(Chapter 6 is finally up! Sorry for the wait! I don't like writing on weekends, only during school, so I don't have to listen in class. R&R Enjoy! Adios! )- Trippnfall


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru noticing a tear sliding from his face. She reached up and wiped the tear away.

"Sesshomaru...I-I didn't mean to. I just got to used to calling you that, that I forgot all about Rin."

"How could you forget Rin? She was the greatest think I had. I miss her so much." Sesshomaru continued. "I will kill Kouga, and Naraku. It's all Naraku's fault!"

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked confused.

"Because Kouga reeked of Naraku! He has my Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome quietly cried and walked away towards the house. Kagome made her way to her room and she closed and locked the door and window.

She turned her favorite song on by Story of The Year, and started to sing with it.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes  
  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!

The song ended and Kagome flopped on her bead and put her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru jumped on Kagome's roof and smelt salt, he then realized Kagome was crying. He jumped off the roof and went inside and knocked on Kagome's door. Noticing this, he thought she would be asleep so he stood outside her door and waited for her. He eventually got sleepy and slid to the floor and fell asleep.

Kagome came out of her room and knelt down by Sesshomaru and cuddled into his chest and fell asleep. (Heehee.... cuteness!) She woke up 15 minutes later and looked up at Sesshomaru's face. He was awake and smiling a genuine smile at Kagome, then Kagome got up and started talking to him.

"G'evening" she spoke sleepily.

"Good evening to yourself madam."

"I have to go clean the house and wait for the arrival of my cousin. Could you help me?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to."

(Chapter 7! YAY! Oi, I'm so tired! English is such a bore! AHH!!! R&R Enjoy! Adios. )-Trippnfall


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way down the stairs. They got to the living room and no one was in there. Kagome found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I took InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to the mall for clothes. Mom told me to give you money for Sesshomaru. Later_

_-Sota_

_P.S.-Keiko called, she'll be here at 8:00 P.M._

Kagome turned to look at the clock, 2:49 P.M She turned toward Sesshomaru and grabbed his hands and headed out the front door with money in hand.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru questioned annoyed by being pulled by a girl right out the front door.

"We're going shopping for your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"People here don't dress like that anymore, they dress more modern...like me."

"Oh, where are we going to '_shop_'?"

"JC Penney's or Dillard's. I haven't really decided yet. I think you would look good in a pair of loose fitted Levi's."

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru next to her and walked into the mall. They would have to pass the food court and arcade to get to Dillard's or JC Penney.

Kagome realized Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore but at the Funnel Cake stand.

"What is this that smells so good?"

"They're called funnel cakes, they are boiled in oil/grease and then powdered sugar is placed upon them. They're really good! You want to get one?"

"Do I? I'd like to taste more of this food here in your era."

The person that was making the funnel cakes asked them a question while fixing their funnel cake.

"Where is he from Miss?"

"I'm from the feu- " Kagome cut Sesshomaru off.

"Few little countries." Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru for his stupidity.

"All those countries?"

"He moves around a lot, in fact he doesn't even know where he was born."

"Oh...here's your funnel cake, that'll be $3.29. Have a nice day Miss!"

"Thank you."

Kagome pulled the money out of her pocket and paid him, then grabbed the funnel cake and went to sit down motioning Sesshomaru to follow her.

"Enjoy. I hope you like the funnel cake! I always get one when I come here to the mall."

"Really?"

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where do you want to go shopping first?"

"Dillard's. There are really nice clothes there."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into Dillard's and got a shopping basket and headed to the men's section.

Kagome found a pair of Levi's and wranglers. She handed the clothes to Sesshomaru and shoved him into the dressing room.

First he came out in a pair of Wranglers loose fit jeans. They fit him a little too tight in the ass area. ()

He went back in the dressing room and came out in a pair of Loose fit Levi's.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both decided on the Levi's. After they had gotten the jeans and paid for them, they went and got a white wife beater for him to wear plainly with his Levi's.

They headed back toward the food court found Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha dressed in normal clothing.

Sota walked up to Kagome standing tall and proud of his choice of clothing on all four companions.

Miroku was wearing a pair of Lee Pipe baggy pants with a black wife beater.

Sango was wearing a pair of flare leg dollhouse pants with a Static Lullaby shirt.

Shippo had a smaller pair of Lee Pipe pants, except they were a little too long, and an extra small blue wife beater.

Now InuYasha looked hot. He was a masterpiece.

He was wearing a pair of Tripp pants with chains hanging off it. A white wife beater, studded leather collar, and a pair of Grind boots.

He was one sexy beast.

Sesshomaru leaned over and closed Kagome's jaw for her. (Hehehehe...wouldn't you be drooling too?) Sesshomaru growled and got so jealous that he left so fast and changed and came back without her noticing.

Wow...Sesshomaru looked good, Kagome didn't get to see him with both items of clothing, just them separately.

Kagome's jaw literally fell and hit the ground. Sesshomaru leaned forward to close her jaw and placed a kiss on her lips right in front of InuYasha. (Oo#)

InuYasha got enraged and went straight towards Sesshomaru with his claws.

(Finished! Enjoy! R&R! Adios. ) –Trippnfall


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru sidestepped with Kagome and he must not have been quick enough, because InuYasha put his claws right in Kagome's back.

"AHHHH!!" Kagome screeched and fell to the floor.

"You will pay for that dear _brother_." Sesshomaru said between clenched teeth.

Kagome got up and put all her strength into a barrier she threw up around InuYasha.

"Kagome—" the two said in unison watching her.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Sota just stood there watching the three.

"Don't touch him!" Kagome said just below a whisper knowing Sesshomaru could hear her just fine.

"Same thing goes for you InuYasha...he kissed me, big deal. I have someone for you to meet when we get back home. Sorry InuYasha." Kagome said dropping her shield and walking out of the mall.

"Kagome..." InuYasha felt a tear swell up in his eye, he loved her and never got to tell her, he waited too late, Sesshomaru had her now.

"You were lucky this time." Sesshomaru said running after Kagome.

"Kagome, stop!" Sesshomaru stopped her and then she spoke to him.

"Leave! I want to be alone!" Kagome said walking away.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks after hearing what she said and flew to her house and waited for her at her room.

He grabbed a piece of paper and an ink-dispensing device and wrote her a letter.

_My dear Kagome,_

_I am terribly sorry for earlier for attacking InuYasha, and for him attacking me, and hurting you. I apologize for everything. I did not mean to anger InuYasha when I was kissing you. Maybe I was too forward. If you do not wish to see me again, I would understand. If you do wish to see me again, meet me at 5:00P.M. in the feudal era by the Goshinboku tree. I will wait for your arrival. I trust you to make the right decision. Farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshomaru_

(I couldn't think of anything to put for that letter! Muchly sorry )

Sesshomaru jumped out of the window to head to the shrine and bone eaters well to return to the feudal era. He jumped into the well and fixed what he waited to do for a long time.

Kagome walked into her room and found the letter on her desk, she read it and dressed her wounds, then flopped on her bed and went to sleep.

InuYasha came in and saw that Kagome was very messy dressing her wounds. So he took off her shirt and undressed her wounds then put Neosporin, gauze, and an ace bandage on her whilst putting on another one of her shirts.

Kagome opened her eyes and slightly groaned in pain.

(Chapter 10 is done! Hope you like it! R&R Enjoy! Adios. ) –Trippnfall


	11. Chapter 11

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked while opening her eyes.

"You need to rest. Sorry about the wound. I didn't mean to." InuYasha sat down on the bed and continued. "Why did he kiss you? Is there something I missed?"

"Because, he likes me and you didn't miss anything. InuYasha...I loved you for so long, but then you kept running back to Kikyo, I wish you loved me back and claimed me as yours."

"I do love you! But I wish I'd gotten to you before Sesshomaru did. Sorry, if I would've known, only if I would've known."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready...I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too."

Kagome walked toward her dresser and grabbed her toiletries, then headed to her bathroom.

She ran her tub and got undressed then stepped into the tub.

(Blah blah blah...skipping o)

She drained the tub and came out in a towel and opened her closet and searched for a sundress.

She picked out a beautiful red sundress with pink sakura blossoms on it.

(Are sakura blossoms flowers? I don't know, I put them in here, so deal with it. -)

She put on her undergarments then the dress on. After she put on the dress, she put her hair up in a messy bun, with strips of her hair hanging out.

Kagome walked out of her house after saying goodbye to all of her friends.

She walked down to the shrine and jumped into the bone eaters well, and let the purple light surround her.

Sesshomaru jumped down in the well and greeted her.

"I see you've chosen. You still want to see me."

"Yes, shall we go?"

Kagome walked over toe the wall and tried to climb it.

"Kagome, are you forgetting something?"

"Uhhh..."

"Want a lift?"

(End of Chapter 11! Enjoy! R&R Sayonara! Adios. ) -Trippnfall


	12. Chapter 12

"Hehehe... I forgot." sweat drop ;

Sesshomaru told Kagome to keep her eyes closed and then he jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. He made his way to the Goshinboku tree where he had secretly made a picnic for him and Kagome to spend a nice evening together before she had to welcome her identical cousin, Keiko.

"You shall open your eyes. Oh how do you say it...surprise?"

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful picnic Sesshomaru had made for them this afternoon. Before she knew anything, she was kissing Sesshomaru.

Kagome pulled away and turned her back to Sesshomaru, trying to hide her cherry red blush slowly creeping across her face.

"Sesshomaru...thank you."

Kagome jumped up and down and Sesshomaru embraced her in a hug.

"Wow..."

"You're welcome."

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran toward the little picnic.

"I have something to tell you Kagome."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

Kagome waited for whatever news he had in store for her.

"I-I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you my Kagome. May I mark you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." (It rhymed! )

Sesshomaru sad down beside her and pulled her shirt away from her neck then licked her collarbone and sank his teeth into her smooth skin. He lapped up the remaining blood on her.

She started to whimper and then a tear fell down her cheek. He noticed this and embraced her in a heart-warming hug.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Sesshomaru rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

Kagome and Sesshomaru got their food out and ate it. Then after they ate, they left for the well and into Kagome's time to wait for Keiko.

(End of Chapter 12! R&R Enjoy! Adios. ) -Trippnfall


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru and Kagome got out of the bone eaters well and walked slowly toward the house.

Everything seemed so bright and vibrant now that their true loves confessed to each other the passion they held within their hearts.

It took a five-minute walk twenty minutes. Since Sesshomaru walked so slowly admiring the scenery.

The two lovers finally reached the house and stood outside the door to share one small yet passionate kiss before they went inside.

Kagome had only been in the house for twenty-five minutes before Keiko arrived.

They all heard a knock on the door and waited...not answering the door.

"Okay everyone, Keiko only knows that I'm here, she doesn't know any of you except Sota. So be on your best behavior." Kagome whispered.

"Feh...she should be on her best behavior for me" InuYasha said crossing his arms.

Outside

"I wonder if she's home..." Keiko said and turned around.

A giant crash came from inside and yelling came shortly after that.

(Sorry for the wait...I kinda lost the notebook I was writing this stuff in. R&R Well...enjoy! Adios. ) -Trippnfall


	14. Chapter 14

"Bitch!" InuYasha said flopping down into an Indian style position.

Outside

"What the?" Keiko said while putting here ear up to the door. 'Good thing Kagome gave me a house key, I'll just wait until she gets home.'

Keiko reached into her bag and started digging around for the key. As soon as she got the key out the door opened and Kagome stood there welcoming her.

"Kagome-chan! It's been so long! Where's Sota?"

"He's playing his Nintendo upstairs."

InuYasha walked out and followed Buyo into the Kitchen.

"Kagome, who's here besides you and Sota... ooooh! You're so kawaii!!!"

Keiko ran and chased InuYasha around. She finally glomped him and started petting his ears.

"They're so soft! I have ears too! But mine are orange! And Kagome's are spotted!"

Keiko covered her mouth in awe that she had just told them her and Kagome's secret, that she and Kagome were indeed half-demons.

"Keiko! We weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kagome said while jumping up and down.

"Kagome? You and her are half-demons? Why didn't you tell me? That's why your scent was all weird." Sesshomaru said.

"Weak haflings!" Sesshomaru stormed out the door and jumped through the bone eaters well.

"Damnit Kagome! Of all people, you didn't tell me, your best friend, or your one and only love! How could you! I'm going to find Sesshomaru! I'll be back later, hopefully."

InuYasha went off to find Sesshomaru in the feudal era.

Kagome slid down to the ground crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" Keiko said, comforting Kagome.

(Sorry I haven't been writing lately, been really really busy! Sorry! R&R! Enjoy! Adios. )-Trippnfall


	15. Chpater 15

"Keiko, no one knew I was a half-demon, only you and my mom knew. I was planning on telling InuYasha and Sesshomaru today, but I never got the chance because you told them. Sango, Miroku, Sota...I'm sorry for not telling you...I just couldn't...my appearance totally change.... My hair is a light brown, and I have glowing blue eyes, fangs and my ears are brown and black spotted, like a leopard. I'm sorry I've failed you."

"You didn't fail us Kagome...InuYasha will cool down, but I don't know about Sesshomaru, I think he will...probably never want to see you again. HENTAI!!!! (-.-# Does Miroku ever stop?)

"You just had to ruin the moment, huh, houshi-sama?" Sango said looking quite peeved. (scoots away)

"It was worth it. Kagome, me and Sango don't care who or what you are, we're still your friends and we love you." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Kagome, I think we should find InuYasha and Sesshomaru." Keiko advised while muffling a laugh at Miroku.

"Me too, I wish they were here still." Kagome got up and wiped her eyes.

Kagome brought Keiko with her and told the rest of the gang to stay and wait for them to come back.

Kagome and Keiko walked along in silence all the way to the well.

"Keiko?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Let's show them our true forms."

"Okay."

And with that, they both transformed into their neko demon selves.

Keiko had orange ears, bright green eyes and dark red hair. Even though Keiko was only a half demon, she carried the marks of a full-fledged demon. She had two blue marks on both sides of her face, and she had a star between her eyes in the middle of her forehead.

They both jumped into the well and saw something that shocked them beyond belief.

(Cliffy. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! R&R! Adios. )-Trippnfall


	16. Chapter 16

After Keiko and Kagome jumped into the well they saw InuYasha and Sesshomaru both drenched in each other's blood. They l9ooked terrible, they had huge gashes and bruises veering their bodies.

Neither of them realized Keiko and Kagome were there, so they kept fighting and the two nekos tuned into their conversation.

"Kagome's a weak hafling just like you dear brother!"

"She is not a weak hafling! She's probably stronger than me and you!"

"Haflings are so much weaker than full fledged demons."

"But Kagome is a miko, and a half demon. Don't you think she would be two times as powerful? If she could, she could beat Naraku by herself!"

Sesshomaru went straight for InuYasha with his sword, Tokijin.

Kagome threw another barrier up around InuYasha and walked out and showed them her true form, along with Keiko.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and Keiko and saw how beautiful they were.

"Kagome, Keiko, you're absolutely gorgeous. I didn't know you could be more beautiful Kagome, but you've managed it. Keiko, you're stunning, absolutely magnificent."

InuYasha stopped talking and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was...crying?!

"Kagome, you look like my first love, Aikasha. How I hated her after what she did to me. Cheating on me, then getting herself killed, so I'd never find out, but I know, I'm sorry Kagome. I love you, but now I have to go back home, I will return shortly, or you could come by with your friends. Sayonara."

Sesshomaru walked away a couple feet then flew back home.

(Chapter 16 finished! R&R! Enjoy! Adios. )-Trippnfall


End file.
